Mirror on the Wall
by KyoxSakiFan
Summary: After returning from Cheshire's dimension, Xerxes Break runs into someone peculiar. The all knowing man becomes determined to get under his skin. Zange/Xerxes; one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or Inu x Boku SS. If this gets taken down, I will post it on my livejournal. :)**

**...  
**

It wasn't that long after the incident in Cheshire's dimension when Xerxes Break finally managed to lie down to sleep. Rescuing Sharon had been his first priority of course, but after that it had been late into the night and his head and chest were aching something terrible, so he hastily retired to his own chambers for some much needed rest.

He'd collapsed on his bed in a rather undignified matter, feeling his aching body slowly begin to relax as sleep washed over him. He wouldn't be able to use the Hatter for a while or risk certain death, was his last thought as he descended into darkness.

He woke up in a room full of dark, purple shadows. They swirled everywhere around him, beneath his feet and above him. It was the strangest sensation, knowing that the floor he was standing on wasn't solid, and yet feeling it beneath him as it held him up. His knees shook slightly as he slowly adjusted to the strange settings.

In front of him was a mirror.

Xerxes frowned, remembering the last mirror he'd come in contact with, how it dragged him in and proceeded to let him fall, drowning him in his own memories. He'd seen himself in that mirror, staring back at him with that same broken face he used to walk around with, bandages flaring out to the side from the force of the attack, mouth open slightly from excursion.

Would he see himself again, he wondered? Or would it be something else entirely?

Absently making sure that his cane was at its right place on his hip, Xerxes stepped forward until he was standing in front of the mirror. For a full minute or so, all he saw was his own reflection, blood-stained clothes that he'd been too tired to change out of; eye tired and weary, a tear on his pants he hadn't noticed earlier—

And then he saw a movement in the reflection. His eye narrowed as a figure slipped through the shadows, making its way up to the front of the mirror. Dressed in black, the man would have been completely unnoticeable were it not for his hair, which was a dark shade of red. Two strange, rabbit ears stood atop his head—they wiggled as he walked.

"Aha, I see someone on the other side! Now who could you be, hm?" The man smirked, leaning up against the mirror, his smile spreading into an unnerving grin—or a grin that _would _be unnerving, if it was directed at anyone but Xerxes Break.

"Hm, I could ask the same thing," Xerxes responded, eye darting around him with apprehension—had he fallen back into the Abyss again? The place he was in did sort of resemble the Abyss…but it was different at the same time.

Much to his annoyance, the man on the other side merely threw back his head and laughed. Xerxes smirked back, but it turned out more like a grimace—damn was he sick and tired of the Abyss and all of its mind tricks.

"Well then, I guess I have no choice but to find out for myself, ne?" Xerxes blinked, startled, before jumping back just in time to watch the man _step right through the mirror._

He reached for his sword only to realize that it had disappeared. He cursed softly, turning his glare on the stranger in front of him. The Abyss was truly messing with him this time.

The man smirked and leaned forward, staring intently at Break's face. Xerxes stiffened, preparing himself for a physical attack—only it never came.

"You remind me of Sou-chan," the man said suddenly, his smirk growing into a wide smile at the thought of the supposed "Sou-chan." Xerxes scowled, having had quite enough of the man already.

"Who are you and where have you dragged me?"

"Dragged you? Oh my no, I am a prisoner here just as much as you are," the man responded calmly, leaning back a bit as he tilted his head thoughtfully. "As for my name, I am called Zange Natsume…"

Zange Natsume…he'd never heard of him.

"My name is Xerxes Break," he introduced himself, sensing no deceit from the other man—he was telling the truth. Although his supposed calmness was irritating him…was this how he often appeared to other people when he actually had the energy to keep up his appearance?

Oh yes, he supposed that's exactly what he looked like.

"Nice to meet you, Xer-chan!" The man greeted, holding out a barely gloved hand for him to take. Xerxes glared at it, annoyed at the nickname. Zange only chuckled at his expression, staring at him thoughtfully.

"You are tired of laughing and smiling," Zange said suddenly, tugging at the bandages on his face. Break's eye narrowed as the other man went on, "You do not have the energy to laugh and smile tonight."

"What do you—"

"I see everything," And then, without warning, he pulled the bandages off his eye, revealing an ominous red glow. Xerxes flinched, suddenly feeling like he was looking at a mirror of himself again, but within seconds the man had covered it up, smirking once more.

"This is my gift and my curse."

Xerxes was about to say something, but then suddenly Zange was in front of him, leaning up on his tiptoes and—

What the bloody fuck, that crazy man just kissed him.

Xerxes clenched his fists, growing rather tired with the man's antics very quickly, but then suddenly the room was spinning and why was he on the floor with the other man suspended above him?

"You taste sweeter than Sou-chan," Zange remarked and Xerxes could vaguely make out the red glow behind the bandages—it would have been intimidating, if Xerxes wasn't used to that kind of thing anyhow. His empty eye socket had a tendency to glow when he used Mad Hatter's power. He tried to speak, to demand that the stranger get off him, but Zange smirked and suddenly he couldn't speak.

A stab of fear plunged through him, fear for his life, something that he hadn't felt in a long time. He tried to reach up, to scratch at his throat, trying to figure out why it wasn't working, but his body wouldn't listen to him.

"It looks to me," Zange commented, tugging his gloves off with his teeth, "that you need some help relaxing."

The man's lips were on him again, biting and prodding. He wanted to protest, but the tongue plundering his mouth would have prevented him from doing so even if he was capable of talking. The man tasted vaguely of sweets and he groaned softly, shocked that the sound had actually come out—Zange smirked.

"I would like something sweeter…" Xerxes nearly jumped when Zange's hands probed at his pants, tracing the visible bulge that had begun to grow there. "I want your lollipop."

_What?_

Zange smirked, licking his lips hungrily as he started to unbutton Break's pants. He wanted to struggle, he really did, but once again found himself unable to move.

"Relax…" Zange murmured as he leaned down, rubbing his manhood slowly, but surely with experienced hands. "You'll feel better, I promise Xer-chan!"

"Stop…calling me that…" Xerxes managed to growl, shocked that the words had actually materialized themselves. He stared up at the man above him, doing his best to swallow down the fear and anger. Zange's smirk as he continued his administrations only confirming exactly what Xerxes expected—he had absolutely no control over his actions whatsoever. Wherever they were…whatever was going on…the other man had complete control.

He could see the red glow behind the bandages.

"Oh my, Xer-chan isn't relaxing at all!" Zange huffed, pouting in an overly exaggerated, obviously fake fashion. He released Break from his hands, allowing the man to get a good breath of air in—it was hard to breathe when your body felt like it was on fire.

"I am disappointed…it seems that I have lost my touch…oh but Sou-chan always enjoy that so much…what else could I do for you?"

_You could let me go. _Break glared, but obviously this had no effect on the man, for suddenly the smirk was back on his face.

"I know! I promise that I'll get you to relax!"

He would have snarled if he could, but it wouldn't come out when he tried. His glare intensified as the other man knelt between his knees, which automatically opened wider to accommodate him—it was frightening not having control of his body.

He nearly gasped at the feeling of cold, damp air hitting his manhood. He hadn't even realized how cold it was…wherever he was. He still hadn't decided if he was in the Abyss or not. But then, Zange smirked once more, hand wrapping expertly around the base—

Xerxes felt his hips buck before he could even think about what he was doing as a warm wetness wrapped around him, consuming him, setting him on fire in a way that was all too pleasurable. How long had it been since anyone had been with him this way?

Oh God, he was going to lose it. The other man obviously knew what he was doing. Zange's smirk widened around his manhood, giving a particularly hard suck that had Xerxes digging his fingers into the…shadows? Ground? Whatever the hell it was.

He was so deliciously distracted that he didn't even notice that he'd regained control of his body back.

"Hmmm…." The redhead moaned deliciously, taking in as much of the albino as he could, not flinching in the slightest when the tip of the aroused flesh hit the back of his throat. Xerxes groaned, resisting the urge to tear at his own skin with desperation because _oh god he was deepthroating him._

He wasn't sure how it happened, but suddenly he was sitting up with the other man between his legs, still sucking contently as the albino thrust into his mouth, enjoying the hum of pleasure he got in return. Zange—that kinky man—was actually enjoying Xerxes fucking him in the mouth.

And oh it felt so good…

"Z-Z…"

"Hm…" Zange looked up at him then, his uncovered eye finally opening to reveal a glittering red so much like his own. And for one split second, he imagined that it was himself he was fucking, the hair over the older man's shoulder reminding him so much of the way he dressed when he was younger.

Strangely enough, it was that thought that made him cum, so much harder than he ever had in his life. Zange hummed happily, all too glad to accept the load he was given, eye closing with pleasure as he moaned, small dribbles of white dripping down his chin.

The albino breathed deep as he laid back down, feeling too shaky to support himself. Zange finally released him after a few moments, smiling softly yet mischievously down at him. "I guess I haven't lost my touch after all! You can thank me later, Xer-kun!"

"I—"He'd been about to reply, but suddenly he blinked and he was back in his room. Xerxes blinked once more, eye widening slightly as he saw the familiar blankets wrapped around his legs, which were curled in an obscene manner and—

Shit, he'd been dreaming. And from the looks of things, he'd been rubbing his thighs together against himself in his sleep. This, unfortunately, meant that he had a mess to clean up.

He groaned, wanting nothing more than to turn over and go back to sleep, but really his pants felt so disgusting.

There just wasn't any point in waiting it out—curse that man. And to make it worse...he was right. He really _did _feel relaxed.

Meanwhile, at the same time, Zange Natsume awoke in his room, a moan on his lips as his erection immediately made itself known. He thought about getting rid of it, but before he could even move a certain tanuki was standing above him, face beet red and twisted in an angry snarl.

Oh shit, that's right. He forgot about Watanuki.

"YOU HORNY BASTARD! GET THE HELL OUT!"


End file.
